Family History
by Razorslove
Summary: Klaws and Shadow get captured and a little family history come out of Shadow the bad raved sort. Hard Drive is falling in love with Shadow and there is muture content in it.
1. Trouble

Title Family History

Chapter 1 Trouble

It's been two weeks since Jenny became a SwatKat .

Jenny and Aleewood were outside in the salvage yard, doing the obstacle. Jenny was stuck on top of the monkey bars.

Jenny jump that's all you have to do, yelled Aleewood.

Jenny was about to jump when the earth shook under them. Jenny fell off the monkey bars and plummeted toward the ground.

Aleewood ran in order to catch the falling she-kat. Aleewood caught the Jenny and put her on the ground safely.

Jenny you okay, asked the concerned she-kat.

I'm fine what happened, answered Jenny.

Aleewood, Jenny yelled a voice from the garage.

It was Chance's voice and it sounded urgent. Aleewood and Jenny ran to the garage.

What is it what's wrong, asked Jenny.

We have a big problem, said Jake.

Jenny, Jake, Aleewood, and Chance ran to the ladder and they climbed down as fast as they could down to the hanger. They ran through the door to see the large room.

Swat Kats we have a big problem down town, said Callie.

What's happening Miss. Briggs, asked Klaws.

Dark Kat and Hard Drive are attacking the Power Plant, replied Callie.

Shadow should I stay here while you guys kick their tails, questioned Klaws.

No your coming with us Klaws, replied Shadow.

Shadow grabbed Klaws wrist and ran to the cyclotron, Razor and T-bone to the Turbo Kat.

But Shadow I'm not ready to fight yet, yelled Klaws.

Yes you are Klaws you have trained well so don't worry, said Shadow.

You think so Shadow, replied Klaws.

Yeah we all do, answered Shadow.

The Swat Kats had arrived at the Power Plant and ran toward the line of Enforcers, and in front of them was Commander Grouch Ass himself Feral. Shadow, Razor, Klaws, and T-bone ran right past him. When they pasted him he became in raged with the vigilantes.

Razor can you track Dark Crud and Hard Drive, whispered Shadow.

What do you think Shadow, answered Razor.

Let's not start that now Razor please, replied Shadow.

Got them their on the south side of the building, said Razor.

Then let's go get them, added Klaws.

Yeah let's get them, said T-bone.

Wait last time we did that Razor and T-bone got captured and I had to save their asses, remarked Shadow.

I know that looks like we'll just have to risk it Shadow, added Klaws.

Shadow, T-bone, Klaws, and Razor ran down the hallway to the south side of the Power Plant.

Stop their in this room, their talking about something but I can't make it out, whispered Razor.

Well what ever it is it's not good for Mega Kat City or us, whispered T-bone.

Well we can't just barge in their, said Klaws.

Yeah we can we're the Swat Kats we take risks, replied T-bone.

So what are we waiting for an invite let's crash this party, said Shadow.

Yeah let's do it to it, added Klaws.

Let's kick their tails, said Razor.

Let's do it, remarked T-bone.

On the count of 3 we kick down the door, replied Shadow.

ONE…..TWO….THREE.


	2. Oh No

Chapter 2 Oh No

Shadow, Klaws, Razor and T-bone kicked down the door and ran in.

Freeze Dark Crud, yelled Klaws aiming her glovatrix at the two villains.

Well well if it isn't the Swat Kats, laughed Hard Drive.

Looks like they have a young she kat with them, said Dark Kat.

Let's have some fun with the Swat Kats, said Hard Drive.

Hard Drive ran toward the four Swat Kat.

Your mine runt, yelled Hard Drive running toward Razor clenching his fist so he could punch him in the face.

Shadow pushed Razor out of the way, Before Hard Drive could punch either of them. Klaws came out of know where and punched Hard Drive in the face.

Nice punch Klaws, replied Shadow.

Thanks I learned that from you, added Klaws.

Hard Drive got back off the floor were he was joined by Dark Kat and his creeplings.

Attack my creeplings, roared the big purple kats voice.

The pink little creatures ran toward the Swat Kats and soon Hard Drive and Dark Kat would join the fight. Hard Drive ran straight on with Shadow, When the grabbed her arm she was electrocuted. After Hard Drive let go of Shadow she fell to the floor.

Dark Kat came up behind Klaws. Klaws saw a dark Shadow upon her. Klaws looked behind her and saw the massive purple kat. The first thing was to punch him. Klaws punched him in the stomach hard as she could, but after that Dark Kat back handed her and sent her flying. Klaws hit the floor but got right back up, She charged the purple kat. She kicked him in the face and Dark Kat punched Klaws in the mouth blood sprayed out of her mouth, she wasn't going to give up. She jumped into the air, Then Dark Kat grabbed her foot and then squeezed her chest. Klaws passed out from lack of oxygen. Dark Kat and Hard Drive walked off with Shadow and Klaws.

Goodbye Swat Kats, boomed the purple kats voice.

T-bone and Razor tried to stop them but before they could get to them a burst of smoke came out of know where and when it cleared they were gone.

No their gone, said Razor.

Don't worry we'll get them back Razor, remarked T-bone.

Razor and T-bone ran out of the Power Plant and to the turbokat they picked up the cyclotron and headed back to the hanger.

What are we going to do T-bone Shadow and Klaws have been captured, said Razor.

Let's hope we can find them as fast as possible, remarked T-bone.

Razor looked down at the ground. Then Razor over to his locker and got out of his flight suit and into his regular clothes T-bone followed him. Then Jake walked over to the ladder and climbed up to garage Chance followed him up.

Jake you okay, questioned Chance.

I'm fine buddy I'm just a little tired that's all, answered Jake.

Chance knew their was something was wrong but he wasn't going to push it. Chance walked to his room and closed the door behind. Chance changed into his boxers and walked to his bed and jumped onto it. He looked at the ceiling for a few minutes and he finally fell asleep. Meanwhile Jake was looking at a picture of himself and Aleewood, Then he put the picture back on the night stand and then he fell asleep but when he closed he's eyes a tear fell onto the pillow.

I could have saved her from Dark Kat I could have saved both of them, thought Jake then he closed he's eyes.


	3. Getting away but one does not

Chapter3 Getting away.

Shadow awoke to see a dark room. Shadow couldn't see clearly because very thing was blurry. Then something or someone came in the room. Shadow began to see clearly, the kat that came in the room was Hard Drive. He walked over to Shadow and grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, and dragged her to this huge room. Hard Drive put Shadow on a metal slab that was connected to the wall he chained her to it. Her shackles were so tight that they dug into her wrist, blood trickled down her arms and on to the floor. Right next to her was Klaws.

Shadow you okay, asked Klaws.

I'm fine Klaws, answered Shadow.

What are we going to do with the new Swat Kat , questioned Hard drive.

I'll deal with her you stay here and watch Shadow, ordered Dark Kat.

After Dark Kat left with Klaws in his hands Hard Drive walked over to Shadow and started to push on her chest (The personal part of her chest.) Then Hard Drive stuck one of his hands in her flight suit and started to touch her. Shadow looked away so she wouldn't have to watch. Then Shadow heard screaming coming from the other room. Then something started to happen to Shadow her eyes turned red and her canine teeth grew twice their normal size. Shadow pulled the chains off of the metal slab and whacked Hard Drive in the head. Then she ran to the location were the screaming from. Shadow ran in and then she rapped the chain around his neck and pulled down slamming his face into the floor. Shadow ran over to and untried her from the wall, Klaws was bleeding.

Come on Klaws let's get out of here, said Shadow.

Klaws and Shadow were almost of the building when Shadow tripped she was being pulled back by her chains by Dark Kat and Hard Drive.

Klaws run get out of here, yelled Shadow.

What about you, remarked Klaws.

I'll be fine Klaws go get help, yelled Shadow.

Klaws ran as far as she could then she came face to face with city hall. She ran to the side of it and went up the fire escape. She went all the way up when she came to one window, it was open and in the room she saw Callie, Razor, and T-bone they were talking about something.

Miss. Briggs we can't seem to find them either of them, said T-bone.

Well you can't give up on them they'll show up soon T-bone, remarked Callie.

While Razor was saying something then someone came up behind her then something stabbed her in the back, She screamed out in pain she fell onto the steel fencing. Razor, T-bone and Callie ran to the window and looked to the floor what they saw shocked them. Razor jumped out of window and took out the knife out of her back, Then picked her up and brought her inside and put her on the couch. They all sat there and watched her until she woke up.

T-bone, Razor if Klaws is here were is Shadow, asked Callie.

I can answer that Miss. Briggs, answered Klaws.

Very body looked at her.

She saved me but something was wrong she had these huge teeth and her eyes were red, we were almost out when one of her chains was grabbed by Dark Kat and pulled back, They still have her trapped, remarked Klaws.


	4. Their not here

Chapter 4

Their not here

A few hours later Jenny was back in the hanger asleep.

Jake and Chance were nearby working on the turbo kat. A few minutes Jenny woke up.

Chance Jake, yelled the she kat.

What is it Jenny, said Jake.

I've got an idea we can go back to the building that I escaped from and save Shadow, replied Jenny.

Do you even remember where it is, added Chance.

Yeah its in the harbor, said Jenny.

How would you know it's in the harbor, asked Jake.

Because it smelled like fish, answered Jenny.

Good point, said Jake

Jenny, Jake and Chance to their lockers and put their flight suits, then jump into the turbokat and took off toward the harbor. Klaws and Razor sat in the back and T-bone sat in his normal spot the pilot set. They reached the harbor T-bone landed the turbokat on a nearby roof. They ran down a few alleys then they came to the building were Klaws escaped from.

Klaws is this the building, asked Razor.

Yeah it is, answered Klaws.

Let's go, added T-bone.

Klaws, T-bone and Razor ran in through the door.

Nobody's here, shouted Klaws

What's that in the middle of the room, asked T-bone.

I don't know T-bone, answered Razor.

All of them walked toward the table. On top of it was a letter. Razor took it and began to read.

You can't save her now Swat Kats.

What does it mean you can't save her, asked Klaws.

I don't know Klaws, said T-bone.

It could mean anything, replied Razor.

We need to find her as soon as possible, added T-bone.

Razor, T-bone and Klaws ran back to the turbokat.

Somewhere in outskirts of Mega Kat City.

Shadow looked up to see where she was.

Hello Swat Kat, said a voice.

Shadow looked up again to see Hard Drive. He walked in the cell lucky for him Shadow was chained to the wall, so she couldn't harm him.

What do you want Hard Drive, said Shadow in a cold voice.

I want to be with you, said Hard Drive.

He walked up to Shadow and Kissed her.

Then he unzipped her flight suit half way and stuck his hand down their. Shadow began to groan a little.

Hard Drive where are you, yelled Dark Kat.

I'm coming Dark Kat, yelled Hard Drive.

Hard Drive left the cell leaving her alone in their.

Oh please Klaws find help and save me, grunted Shadow.

Shadow kicked the wall and something fell out of her pocket and went under her cot.

Hey what was that, said Shadow.

Then Shadows shackles released her. Shadow fell onto her cot. Shadow looked at the cell door and their stood Dark Kat giving her a murderous look.

You know Hard Drive is falling in love with you Swat Kat, said Dark Kat.

I know but it would never work out because I'm good and he's evil, answered Shadow.

Hard Drive told me not to do anything to, But I want that power of yours Shadow, shouted Dark Kat.

Shadow Stood up and walked over to the cell door, and tried to punch Dark Kat through the bars, But he backed away from the door. Shadow backed away and sat on her cot.

Your pushing it bitch, remarked Dark Kat.

Fuck you Dark Kat I hope you rot in hell you bag of purple scum, replied Shadow.

Oh really but you will already be dead before you send me to hell, added Dark Kat.


	5. looking for Shadow

Chapter 5 looking for Shadow

T-bone, Razor and Klaws have been looking for Shadow for over twenty-four hours. Razor and Klaws were on the cyclotron looking for Shadow.

Razor do you think that we'll find her, questioned Klaws.

Yeah I got a feeling that we will find Shadow soon, replied Razor.

Razor turned down a different street. Then down an Alley and Stopped, Razor turned around to look at Klaws.

Klaws don't think this is all your fault, said Razor.

But it is I should have gone back and helped her myself a…and, stuttered Klaws.

And what Klaws what could you do for her you would have gotten your ass handed to you, said Razor.

I know but I feel so helpless, remarked Klaws.

We all do but all we can do is hope and try, replied Razor.

I know but I can't just leave her alone, cried Klaws.

I know you want to help Shadow, but we have to keep looking for her and not set around, said Razor.

A tears started to form in Klaws eyes and one ran down her cheek.

Oh don't cry Klaws, remarked Razor.

Razor leaned over the counsel between them and hugged her.

I'm sorry Razor, replied Klaws.

Sorry for what Klaws, questioned Razor.

For crying Swat Kats don't cry, said Klaws.

That's not true Klaws everybody cries including Swat Kats, replied Razor.

Razor restarted the cyclotron and took off toward City Hall. T-bone was already at City Hall waiting for them.

Did you get a lead to were Shadow is T-bone, asked Razor.

No I don't have one on Shadow's location, replied T-bone.

Come on let's go home and we'll start the search again tomorrow morning, said Razor.

Yeah let's go home and hope tomorrow we have better luck in finding Shadow in the morning, added T-bone.

I hope so T-bone, remarked Klaws.

T-bone, Klaws and Razor walked back to their vehicles while they were walking Klaws hugged Razor.

Razor and Klaws were in the hanger waiting for T-bone to land the Turbo Kat.

Razor what's behind that door over there, questioned Klaws.

Oh that's the Med Lab there's only First Aid Kit's, medicine, few exploding chemicals from Shadows chemical collection and a few untested inventions why, said Razor.

Oh I was just curious, replied Klaws.

Then T-bone walked up to Klaws and Razor.

What took you so long T-bone, asked Klaws.

I had a little run in with Lt. Feral, replied T-bone.

Oh really T-bone or were you talking to Miss, Briggs, questioned Klaws.

No I had a run in with the enforcers Klaws, said T-bone.

Razor and Klaws laughed at T-bones reaction and walked over to their lockers and got dressed it to their regular cloths and then walked over to the ladder and climbed up to the garage. All of them went their separate ways after that. Jake went to his room, Chance went to the couch and turned on the T.V and watched Scerady Kat, Jenny went to the bathroom and took a shower. They thought where could she be, why can't we find her.

All of them looked to the sky and hoped to find Shadow soon. At the same time Shadow was looking through her cell window and looked at the dark sky.

Save me, whispered Shadow.

Shadow looked down at the floor, a few tears ran down Shadow's cheeks leaving their trails of sorrow.

Chance, Jenny, Jake and Aleewood were extremely attached to each other, they felt each others emotions. Jake, Chance and Aleewood have known each other almost their entire lives.

Jenny was just getting to know Chance and Jake. But Aleewood was there when she was born. Jenny knew that Aleewood was more of the mother than her Aunt Jenny didn't want to lose her so soon. Jake was just like her dad she lost a few weeks ago kind and friendly. Jenny never had any friends of her mother nobody wanted to be around her because of the drugs she took, so Chance was that friend to her. Jenny loved her new family and she didn't want anything bad to happen to them.


	6. NiteMares

Chapter 6

Nite Mares

Later that night Jenny was in her room sleeping having a nightmare.

She was running through a maze of halls running from something. She looked behind her but saw nothing behind her. Then she ran in to something or someone, she looked up to see who it was. It was Shadow with those demon eyes and teeth. Shadow grabbed Jenny's arms tight Shadows claws dug into her flesh blood tricked down her arm and bleed through her shirt.

You will not escape me Jenny, You will be faced with the same fate as I….. Death, said Shadow.

Jenny shook her head Shadow raised her claws and brought them down towards her. Jenny screamed as the sharp claws came closer. Then she woke up and shot straight up out of her bed. Jenny put her head in her hands and began to cry. Jenny got of bed and walked to Jakes room. She opened the door and walked in and closed the door behind her. So she wouldn't wake him up. Jenny creped up to the bed and got in next to Jake. Jenny pulled up the covers and hugged Jake. Jake felt movement and a tight squeeze around his chest he opened he's eyes to see Jenny hugging him.

Jenny what's wrong, asked Jake.

I had a nightmare Jake, answered Jenny.

You want to tell me about it Jenny, replied Jake.

I was running down a hall. I looked behind me but no one was there, but when I turned around Shadow was standing in front of me with those demon eyes and teeth. Then she grabbed my arms and her claws dug into my arms. Then she said you will not escape me Jenny you will faced with the same fate as I Death, said Jenny.

A tear rolled down Jenny's cheek and then berried her face in his chest. Jake put he's arms around her. Soon after that Jenny was asleep Jake just laid there looking at Jenny and how much she looked like Aleewood.

In the Outskirts of MKC.

Shadow laid on her cot looking at the roof of her damp cell, But she still wondered what came out of her pocket the other day. Shadow got of her cot and onto the floor she saw a metal triangle with a red in the middle of it. Shadow grabbed it and was shocked to see what it was. Her communicator a grin came across her face. Then Shadow heard footsteps coming down the hall. She shoved it under the pillow and laid back down. Shadow looked at the cell door to see who it was. It was Dark Kat, Hard Drive, Dr,Viper, Turmoil, and the Metallikats.

Well look who it is it's Shadow all locked up, said Dr.Viper.

So Shadow are you ready to give me your confections, asked Dark Kat.

I'll give you a confection I'll shove it up your ass, growled Shadow.

Dark Kat laughed at her response the stretched out he's arm like he was choking someone, Shadow felt her neck tighten then she couldn't breathe.

Lady's and GentleKats would you like to see a new side of Shadow, said Dark Kat.

Everyone looked at Shadow to see what was happening. The shackles shot off the wall and latched on to her wrists. Shadow turned around her eyes and her teeth had changed.

Shadow stood up and tried to charge the cell door but the shackles held her back.

This is exiting Shadow has another side to her, said Viper.

Shadow started to calm down she walked back to her cot and sat on the floor. The villains moved on to the next couple of cell's down the hall. A few minutes later the shackles released her, Shadow got back on the cot and fell asleep. When she did she fell into a nightmare.

She was in the hanger blood was everywhere including her hands she had a knife in her hand. When she turned around she saw her family lying on the floor in a pool of their own blood. Shadow dropped the knife and backed away. Then she bumped into something when she looked up she saw who it was she screamed. It was Dark Kat standing in front of her.

Thank you Shadow for leading me to your hideout and finally destroying the Swat Kats once and for all, boomed the massive Kats voice.

Shadow woke up instantly she shot up screaming.


	7. Saving Shadow

Chapter 7

Saving Shadow

Chance was in the kitchen fixing he's breakfast. Jake was just waking up. Jake looked at the small she-kat next to him. He unwrapped her arms from around his chest. Once he did that he got out of bed and walked to the kitchen where he meet Chance. Chance looked at Jake.

Buddy you look tired, said Chance.

Is it that obvious Chance, answered Jake.

Yeah it is did you not sleep last night, replied Chance.

Jenny came in my room last night she had a nightmare. She said it was Shadow and that she was going to kill her, responded Jake.

Jenny walked out of Jake's room and walked over to the both of them.

What are we standing around here for let's go find Shadow, said Jenny.

Jake and Chance followed Jenny to the hanger. They put their flight suits on and headed toward their vehicles. T-bone and Klaws took the Turbo Kat and Razor took the cyclotron. All three of them went toward MKC.

In the Outskirts of Mega Kat City.

Shadow took the communicator out from under the pillow and she stuck it out of the window but she didn't get a single .

Dam it, said Shadow.

Then footsteps came echoing down the hall. Shadow put the communicator in her flight suit. Hard Drive came up to the cell door and opened it and walked in he walked up to Shadow and grabbed her arm and brought her into the main room. When she entered with Hard Drive she was surrounded by villains. A table of weapon's was wheeled out into the room and Dark Kat stepped onto the floor.

Choose your weapon Shadow. commanded Dark Kat.

Shadow grabbed the sword off the cart as well as Dark kat. Shadow and Dark Kat took fighting stance's. Dark Kat and Shadow charged each other. Dark Kat struck firs but Shadow blocked it. Then Dark Kat kicked the sword out of Shadows hands and kicked her to the floor and put the sword blade to Shadows throat, But he didn't cut her throat. Dark Kat put the sword back on the cart. Then Turmoil stepped onto the floor she didn't have any weapon. The first chance she got she ran toward Shadow. Turmoil kicked Shadow in the face blood dripped out of Shadows nose as she fell to the floor. Then Turmoil charged Shadow again. Shadow had barely enough time to get off of the floor. Turmoil tried to punch Shadow in the face, But Shadow ducked and moved out of the away and elbowed Turmoil in the back causing her to fall to the floor. But she got right back up. Shadow let her guard down and got kicked in the face again and blood sprayed out of her mouth and onto the floor. Then Shadow punched Turmoil in the face and gave her a bloody nose, Then Turmoil punched Shadow in the stomach Shadow fell to the floor and Turmoil kicked Shadow in the face. Then Shadow got on her feet and then round house kick to Turmoil's head then punched her in the stomach. Turmoil fell to the floor unconscious she was done fighting and then someone else stepped up.

Downtown Mega Kat City.

Razor drove down the street as he was looked for Shadow, He was heading toward the harbor for one last look. He stopped at the light, He looked at the consul were a picture of Shadow sitting at the work bench. Then the light turned green and he took off down the street. Then turned down a different street, and then an Enforcer car pulled up behind him and turned on their siren's. Razor pulled over to the side of the road.

What the hell, said Razor.

An Enforcer stepped out of the car and walked over to Razor. Razor turned around to see who it was who pulled him over. It was Lt. Felina Feral was walking toward him.

What's up Lt., replied Razor.

I have good news for you we found out were Dark Kat is hiding, remarked Felina.

Really where is it, said Razor.

Outskirts of Mega Kat City in an old abandoned warehouse, replied Felina.

I'm going to this warehouse to save the one kat I love the most, remarked the common colored Tomkat .

Razor restarted the cyclotron.

Before you go I think T-bone and Klaws might want to help, said Felina.

Razor smiled and picked up he's communicator and pressed the talk button.

T-bone Klaws come in over, said Razor.

Hello Razor Over, replied Klaws.

Klaws I got an lead on Shadows location from a very reliable source meet me in to outskirts of MKC, said Razor.

You got it, remarked a very happy she-kat. T-bone let's turn around and head toward the outskirts, replied Klaws.

T-bone turned the Turbo Kat around and headed to the outskirts. A few minutes later they meet up with Razor. They followed him in the building.

Inside the warehouse.

I don't think I can take much more of this, panted Shadow as she got up off the floor.

When she stood up her body began to shake from all of the kicks and punches from all of the villains blood was tickling down her nose and from the gash on her cheek. Right now she was facing Viper. Viper was trying to hit her using his massive tail, first time he swung at her she ducked, seconded time it wrapped around her chest and constricted her lungs. Shadow struggled to get free then her other side started to come out. Then Razor, Klaws and T-bone ran down the hall and came to the main room where everybody else was watching Shadow suffocate. Razor saw Shadow in the massive coils struggling to get free. Then she stopped moving completely. But what everybody didn't know something was happening Shadow opened her eyes and they were blood red. She began to move, Shadow pulled out her hands and dug her claws into Dr. Vipers tail. Viper let Shadow go and then tried to hit her again with his tail. But Shadow jumped out of the way and did back flips until she reached Razor. Shadow got into her fighting stance and grinned at the villains.

Bring it on, said Shadow with a grin on her face.

Viper was the first to charge Shadow then ran toward Dr. Viper with Razor close behind her. Then Klaws followed then T-bone. Turmoil and the MetalliKats followed Viper while Dark Kat and Hard Drive escaped. Viper, Turmoil and the MetalliKats weren't easy to beat. Shadow looked around but the fighting had taken it's toll. Shadow fell to the floor exhausted. Razor walked up to Shadow and picked her up and headed out the door with T-bone and Klaws following him.

Two Days Later.

Jake stop it I'm trying to work here, said Aleewood.

I'm sorry I just missed you so much, replied Jake.

Well can you hug me later Jake, remarked Aleewood.

Jake put he's hand on Aleewood's shoulder and turned her around and brought her closer to him. Jake cupped Aleewood's cheek and then their lips meet. Aleewood wrapped her arms around Jake's neck. Jake wrapped he's arms around her waist and hugged her tighter. Then they broke away and Jake smiled at Aleewood and she smiled back at him.

I love you Aleewood, said Jake.

I love you too Jake, replied Aleewood.

Then Jake just hugged Aleewood like he would never let go of her.

The End


End file.
